S-227
By Order of the Chair, this document is on N.T.K. basis only. All media coverage regarding statements about S-227 being alive need to be reviewed in order to determine the existing narrative surrounding S-227 demise. If there are any accurate claims made in the media, proper actions need to be taken in order to keep knowledge of his existence from the general public. Description: S-227 is the designation of cosmonaut and celebrity ██████████ from ██████████, Estonia. Although he declared himself to be an atheist S-227 was known as an eccentric Nobel with a great interest in the occult. It is speculated that it was his spiritual belief that drove him to join the Babylon Program in 1820. The following statement was written by Dr. le Marron about S-227's mental evaluation on board the Oceania Rocket Launch Platform: ‘A bright gentleman with a great physique to be sure. I don’t doubt his spirit and enthusiasm for a moment, but his mental state I do question. I am not the man to make wild speculations about someone's intentions. But I doubt a person's sanity who sold everything he owned to join our mission. And on top of that, he wants to find ways to communicate with creatures from beyond… ’' '' : ''- ''Dr. le Marron After the failed launch of The Comet I, in 1822, S-227 was nominated to be part of the crew of the second observation mission onboard The Comet II. In 1825 The launch of The Comet II was successful, but the rocket disappeared from trajectory at an estimated distance of 250.000 Kilometers from the earth. It was assumed that the entire crew died during the incident and worldwide wakes had been organised to remember their sacrifice. It was not until Associates reached C-888 in 1873 when The Association learned that S-227 was the only survivor of the Comet II’s crew. According to scavengers onboard C-8 The Comet II crashed ten years prior, suggesting the craft was travelling for about 40 years. How anyone could have survived that long is unknown. After Associates asked around, it turned out S-227 lived on the outskirts of a scavenger settlement, inside an old Vault. The scavengers refer to S-227, as the Overseer, claiming he has divine powers or some other psychic ability that enables him to see through the eyes of Outsiders. As C-8 is rife with P-10 activity, there is no shortage of Void Beasts. Associate-40 managed to do an improvised interview with a local scavenger who lived in the Settlement of Arkology at the time. '''Interview on S-227, aka The Overseer, with Fjaref Koensman (A local Scavenger) ‘How long have you lived in Arkology?’ '' 'Too long… But I was there when the rocket cracked through the outer hull.’ ‘Explosive shells have been fired at the Hull that didn’t make a dent. '''How did it manage to penetrate the hull?’ ‘Hell if I know. First, we thought it was a massive Void Beast… Turned out it was worse.’ ‘... Are you referring to the Overseer?’ ‘Yeah, the guy is a creep. He can predict emerging Void Beasts and track their movements. But he has the eyes of one. And then he has this pet, an eye with a thick tail, like a maggot. Sometimes he walks around with that pompous stride of his while dragging that thing around on a leash. ’''' ‘What about the other Cosmonauts?’ ‘I have seen no other. Should there have been?’ ‘Oh, never mind... You mentioned there is something wrong with his eyes?’ ‘Yeah, they don’t look like eyes at all. More like purplish balls. I’m pretty sure he comes out of that vault of his just to gross us out with his face.’ ‘And he can track Void Beasts with those?’ ‘So they say… They claim he can swap his consciousness with theirs and travel the Void… Have you ever looked a Void Beast in the eyes? Imagine what it must look like from the inside.’ The Associate later contacted S-227. See Interview Log S-227-A for transcripts. '''Field journal Associate-40 Today I managed to arrange a meeting with ██████████. I am quite excited. You could say that the baron was one of the precursors to the Association. Or at least an inspiration. The man traversed the border between realities long before anyone thought it was possible. Hopefully, he can shed some light on what happened to the other Cosmonauts. Most of the day I spent wandering about Akology’s bazaar. It feels somewhat ironic to be looking between alien-foodstuff and ancient artefacts for something as mundane as chocolate. The Overseers infamous pet seems to be very fond of it. Finally, I managed to acquire directions to some seedy locations, even for Arkology standards. There I found this botanist that had created a hydroponics bay… And as it turns out has a fondness for the chocolate that she makes herself. She wasn’t pleased that I wanted to purchase chocolate from her, as it appears I am not the only one trying to attain an audience with the Overseer… I managed to make an arrangement that The Association would pay her back fivefold, as soon as we find a way to travel between Atlas and Elysium. I hope this happens soon, for I'd hate to become a liar. ' ' Field Log Associate 40, continued ''' I visited The Overseer today… I now have no desire to go back there. I was led to the vault where he resides. An old archive or library used by the original builders to keep their secrets behind lock and key. It must have been important. Whatever it is what the Overseer hopes to find down there, he has made quite a home for himself. Well, he is an aristocrat. In the only open space, surrounded by racks, bookshelves and file cabinets he arranged a decent reading area with a leather ear chair, a salon table and everything. Looks quite comfortable, if you don’t mind the wear of the furniture or the holes in de Persian rug… (At Least It looked Persian.) Less appealing are the Overseer and his ‘pet’. He doesn’t look human at all, despite his body looking rather normal. His movement is off as if he is conversing with other people while he is talking to me. I noticed because his eyes are a solid purple and appear to have grown too large for his eye sockets, to the point he does not blink. Never before did I find it challenging to look at my host, I dreaded his eyeballs would pop out at any given moment. And his pet, it does look like a maggot the size of a cat. Its skin is a putrid milky white. And the eye? It doubles for a mouth. It came to life in its cage as soon the Overseer unpacked the chocolate and demanded a treat as a dog would. The overseer only gave it a small bit, but to see that eye part is enough to give nightmares for many years to come. As a way to keep up appearances, I asked for the name of the creature. But the Overseer replied only that he was unfamiliar with that information. When I asked him to elaborate, he explained that he and the creature are linked. It is not that happy with their arrangement as usually they use humans as hosts. But the Overseer didn’t find this acceptable and used his knowledge to forge a pact with, it. However, the creature is willing to cooperate with him for chocolate. After that experience, I decided it was best to get the interview started. '''Interview Log S-227-A: Interview with S-227, aka the Overseer ‘Before we start the interview can you confirm your identity and place of birth?’ ‘If I must. I am ██████████ and was born on the 12th of October 1798 in ██████ within the province of Estonia of the Russian Empire. Speaking of which, what year is it down there.’ ‘''1872''…’ ‘Is it? Interesting.’ ‘Indeed... So, what is it you do here? Why did not inform anyone that you are alive?’ ‘I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you. As for what I do… I came here to uncover the truth behind the Rifts. Learn their motivations and to speak their language.’ ‘Excuse me… Are you implying The Rifts are Alive?’ ‘Not alive… Our languages have no words for their state of being. It is the Alpha and Omega and all in between. These are networks to the cradle of our existence. I have spent my entire life looking for the key to these Rifts. Trying to figure out what it is that drove our ancestors to worship them and what these creatures are that are spawned by them. Why now?’ ‘… Please go on. Did you find answers to your questions?’ (subject laughs peculiar) 'Tell me, Ambassador, what did you sacrifice to come here?' Well, obviously I travelled aboard the Comet III… Its hull is modified to pierce the Vail. But you are not talking about that, are you? 'For reasons beyond me The Cradle values life. That is why our ancestors made sacrifices, you see. It is a way to communicate.' That… Are you implying I sacrificed something? Somebody? ‘Let me give you an example… When The Comet II broke the Vail around Elysium, we got lost in The Cradle. The crew panicked. They had no faith. In order to reach Elysium, I had no choice but to make my intentions clear... The rest of the crew on the other hand... They didn’t listen. They refused to trust or cooperate. I was left with no alternative. I needed to make our desires known. I tried to spare most of them... but those idiots resisted! They didn’t have faith. They became resentful creatures. Bitching and moaning! I needed to silence their- ’ ‘My God... You murdered them?’ '' ‘It was a necessary sacrifice! They refused to pay the debt they owed the Ferryman. And they died!’ ''‘You're insane!’ ‘I am here, aren't I! And if you truly are the saviours of your Plane I suggest you start figuring out what you are willing to bargain.’ Note. The recording was spontaneously stopped. Associate-40 has refused to have any conversations with S-227, despite several requests by The Chair. - Dr. Bourbon Further studies into S-227: After the discovery, the Babylon Project was contacted about S-227's survival. After some negotiations, The Project Leaders allowed us access to all the belongings S-227 left behind, as he sold all his property in Estonia. These included personal journals and letters to various organisations with interests in the occult, both religious and secular; Like the Followers of the Signal and the Lions of Judah. The following passages are statements made by S-227 in his personal journals recovered from his belongings at Oceana. Analysis of these personal documents indicates S-227 has been without moral judgment from a very early age and seems to be obsessed with rationalising his insanity away. Diary excerpt for 1815, undated One of my oldest memories was that of the time my friends and I encountered a monster from the Rifts. It was an odd, long creature with the shape somewhere between a worm and a snake with a gaping hole for a head. We were out exploring the forest on the edge of my family’s estate when it just burst from the ground underneath our feet. We ran as fast as we could. Even Kukk. How he managed to run with all that fat amazes me still. He was always bitching and moaning. "You are walking too fast... I am tired... He got more than I did…" Nobody really liked him, but his mother was nice. We managed to find shelter in an old cabin, but it became obvious very quickly that walls do not stop creatures that move underground. So when a hole formed before our feet… I pushed Kukk. He landed headfirst inside of its mouth. His legs were kicking in the air as the creature mouth enveloped him, like a snake. Finally, it rose from the ground and landed vertically on the floorboards where it would remain as it patiently gorged on the fat boy. As it lay there my friends jumped over its body and made for the exit. But I just stood there, as the creature's innards crushed Kukks body, swallowed him up further and crushed him again... After that, it just left… I can’t help but wonder why. Diary excerpt 1817, September 7th For all my time reading the Torah, Bible, Koran and Every other religious text. Even the works of Homer and Servius and still, I did not find the answers I sought. Why did the Celts throw their loved ones in bogs? Why did the Aztec tear out the beating hearts from the chest of their captives? So-called scholars, to say they were just non-christian primitives. But no. They knew something we don’t. Why was Jesus nailed to a tree? Our Salvation? … Huh, saying it out loud makes me think they might have a point. Diary excerpt, 1818, March 1818,' '''March 3th.' Why does Elysium cast no shadow? Even the great Aristotle, Plato and Newton could not find the answer. But our simpleton ancestors already knew. It does not exist in our plane of existence. We see it through a pinhole in our reality. But how? The answer can only be found up there… This is a dreadful thought! I can’t look up at the sky anymore without feeling a sense of despair because my questions will never be answered. '''Dairy excerpt 1818, April 2nd I found the solution! It is my dream that foretold me. The Babylon Project seeks to launch a projectile at Elysium! Some tycoon builds a ship to launch projectiles from the middle of the ocean. Insane, yes. But if they succeed… I need to prepare. Diary excerpt'' ''1819, May 25th They did it! They actually manage to launch the Nebagunazar! This endeavour was the only thing that stopped me from sinking into despair and now they did it! The head of the project announced the next attempt will be to launch a manned mission… I need to get to the Babylon platform. No sacrifice is too great! Diary excerpt 1820, February 1st I was wrong… I realise that now. As I woke up this morning, I knew it would be the last time my feet would thread this world, but it was not until I looked into the mirror that I realised what all of this was leading up to. It was not about Ingram or Sousecy. That I already knew. But I missed the bigger picture… When I observed my visage during my last day on this earth (Scribbled in the margin it reads: ‘On this earth, what a joke!) I finally realised what was missing. What I sacrificed by taking their lives. Yes, I paid the price that was expected of me. I was the one who made the sacrifices! The price both Daily and Yurichikhin and all those other fools refuse to pay! I paid PIERLA WITH MY HUMANITY AND AS I SOAR INTO THE HEAVENS THIS DAY HE WILL GUIDE ME TO ELYSIUM! Category:Files Category:AoI Subjects Category:Aoi